The Movements of a Newborn Dragon's Spirit
The movements of a Newborn Dragon's Spirit is the 14th episode of the Ikkitousen series and the first episode of the second season of Ikkitousen. Summary Ryomou Shimei enters a sacred tower to steal a small orb called the Dragon Jade. As she approaches, a voice warns her that she will not be allowed to get the Jade. The two statues by the front door come alive and attack her, but she defeats them easliy. After picking up the Jade, Myosai Kakouen, a girl in a white tunic arrives, hoping to take the Jade for herself. They fight, but Ryomou puts Kakouen in a headlock with her legs. Myosai causes the nearby cloths to catch fire, but Ryomou continues to keep her in the hold. Ryomou emerges with the orb. She states that she will save Hakufu, looking at the dragon jade intensely. Ryomou takes a shower in a hotel room, soaking her wounds. Kakouen finds where Ryomou is hiding out and beats up the manager downstairs who tried to get in her way. She kicks open Shimei's door, and spots the shower, however, she is not there. Ryomou reveals that she is already dressed (in her maid outfit) as she escapes. Meanwhile, Unchou Kan-u is training in the forest, when she is interrupted by master, Tokusou Shibaki, who asks why she is so anxious, as he sees the patterns of her kicks. He then tell her that it would be time to act as they cannot keep hiding in the mountains away from Sousou and the dominant academies. He tells her that schoolmate Gentoku Ryuubi is destined to be a hero. Gentoku is seen reading a book, expressing her love of Shakespeare. Ekitoku Chouhi interrupting her reading, getting mad that Gentoku, not training with Kan-u. Ekitoku then expresses her distaste of Gentoku not taking her training seriously, saying that she needed to start acting like a leader. Gentoku then begins to fake cry, which Ekitoku falls for, and is able to strays away and hides in the bathroom, which she is then found by Kan-u. Kan-u then takes Gentoku outside, and Gentoku then tells Kan-u the Ekitoku was back, and tells Kan-u then tells Gentoku that she needed to have either her or Ekitoku for protection. Gentoku then tells Kan-u that if she set aside some reading time she would not have to fight. At swimming class. Kan-u then talks with Ekitoku, who tells her about how Kyosho is taking over all the weaker schools who are too scared to fight them. Ekitoku then tells Kan-u that Ryomou is missing from the school, as well as Kyosho's leader being very allusive not ever being seen in public. Ekitoku then notices Gentoku who refused to go into the pool, and decides to throw her into the pool. Kan-u then talks with Tokusou who tells her that the stage was set. Gentoku then tells Ekitoku that she never understood what it meant when they said she had a great general inside of her. Ekitoku then asked Kan-u what being a fighter meant, and Kan-u tells her that it was living. Hokou Kakuka is next seen researching the three leaders of the kingdoms, Sousou, Hakufu, and Gentoku. He then tells a barely-clothed Bunwa Kaku, who has been with them for a few months, that her plan has been progressing perfectly. She replies that she is simply helping others follow their destiny. They share an intimate moment; meanwhile Sousou has been beating up small fry fighters. Sousou then thinks about his past, how he was considered a demon, and how he was unable to control himself as he had inherited the blood of his evil general counterpart. He then screams out in pain. Characters Returning Characters *Shimei Ryomou *Hokou Kakuka *Bunwa Kaku *Sousou Moutoku *Unchou Kan-u New Characters *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Myosai Kakouen *Tokusou Shibaki Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes